Floyd Lawson
Floyd Lawson is the owner of Floyd's Barber Shop in Mayberry. He was first portrayed by Walter Baldwin and lastly by Howard McNear. History Floyd the Barber (as he was commonly known) was the slow-paced, somewhat absent-minded barber in Mayberry. He was first seen in "Stranger in Town", where he was played by actor Walter Baldwin. Baldwin established the running gag of Floyd's inability to trim sideburns evenly, which continued throughout the run of the show. Baldwin portrayed Floyd for just one episode; from 1961 on, the part was played by Howard McNear, the actor most commonly associated with the role. (In McNear's first appearance as Floyd, the character's last name was "Colby;" thereafter, the character was always "Floyd Lawson." right|150px|thumb|Floyd and his son Family Floyd is a widower. He had a wife named Melva and two children, a son and a daughter. His son, Norman Lawson, plays the saxophone (Those Gossipin' Men) and plays baseball (The Jinx). Later in his life, Floyd pretends to be a wealthy bachelor to impress a lady friend.(Floyd the Gay Deceiver). His daughter's name isn't mentioned, but it is known he goes to live with her when he retires. (Gomer Pyle U.S.M.C.) Floyd also has a niece named Virginia Lee who he wanted to win the Mayberry pageant. (The Pageant) Trivia Somewhere around Season Three, the importance of Floyd The Barber in the show decreased because Howard McNear had suffered a stroke and consequently had to change his delivery of dialogue for Floyd from fast-paced to slower and slower as time went on. For the the rest of the series, he was always seen sitting or leaning on sets. The character of Floyd also became less involved in the plots of the various episodes as time went on. "Floyd the Barber" appears briefly in the opening theme sequence of the 1995 WB cartoon series "Freakazoid!" Appearances The Andy Griffith Show Season 1-''' * Stranger in Town *Mayberry Goes Hollywood * Those Gossipin' Men * The Beauty Contest * Alcohol and Old Lace * Mayberry on Record * Andy Saves Barney's Morale * Quiet Sam * The Guitar Player Returns 'Season 2-' * Andy and the Woman Speeder * Crime-Free Mayberry * The Clubmen * Sheriff Barney * The Manicurist * The Jinx * Guest of Honor * The Bookie Barber 'Season 3-' * Andy and Opie Bachelors * Lawman Barney * The Mayberry Band * Floyd the Gay Deceiver * Convicts-at-Large 'Season 4-' * Andy Saves Gomer * Divorce, Mountain Style * The Rumor * Back to Nature 'Season 5-' * Barney's Physical * The Family Visit * Aunt Bee's Romance * Barney's Bloodhound * Goodbye, Sheriff Taylor * Three Wishes for Opie * Otis Sues the County * Goober Takes a Car Apart * The Rehabilitation of Otis * The Lucky Letter * Barney Runs for Sheriff * If I Had a Quarter Million * TV or Not TV * Guest in the House * The Case of the Punch in the Nose * The Luck of Newton Monroe * Opie and the Carnival * Banjo-Playing Deputy 'Season 6-' * Opie's Job * Malcolm at the Crossroads * Aunt Bee the Swinger * The Bazaar - (mentioned) * A Warning from Warren * Off to Hollywood * Aunt Bee on TV * The Cannon * A Man's Best Friend * The Church Organ * The Legend of Barney Fife * Wyatt Earp Rides Again * Aunt Bee Learns to Drive * Look Paw, I'm Dancing * Eat Your Heart Out * The Foster Lady * Goober's Replacement * The Battle of Mayberry * A Singer in Town 'Season 7-' * Opie's Girlfriend * The Lodge * The Barbershop Quartet * The Ball Game * Aunt Bee's Crowning Glory * Mind Over Matter * Politics Begin at Home * The Senior Play * Big Fish in a Small Town * Only a Rose * Goober Makes History * A New Doctor in Town * Don't Miss a Good Bet * Floyd's Barbershop * The Statue * Helen the Authoress * Howard the Comedian * Big Brother * Goober's Contest Gallery Gossopin men 5.jpg Irresstible andy.jpg TheAndyGriffithShow19610116qq00 17 41qq00034.jpg Gossopin men2.jpg Gossipin men 4.jpg Behind_scenes_Floyd_Andy_in_Shop.jpg : ''FIND MORE PICTURES HERE''': ''Gallery of See Also *Floyd's Barbershop Category:The Andy Griffith Show Characters Category:Mayberry Businessmen or Women Category:Law Enforcement Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters